


fsbirsissp

by daydihey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydihey/pseuds/daydihey
Summary: — маркус вернется. он всегда возвращается.





	fsbirsissp

— Маркус вернется. Он всегда возвращается.

Джош переводит свой взгляд на Саймона и качает головой. Его диод делает оборот, светясь противным жёлтым, и он снова ссутулится.

— Я не слышу его, Саймон. — Джошу жаль. Джошу всегда жаль.

— Но-

Норт кладет руку ему на плечо, сжимая до скрипа конструкции (и он не уверен, чьей именно).

— Успокойся, — мягко щебечет она, и его начинает трясти.

Саймон грубо одёргивает её ладонь, разворачиваясь в сторону лестницы.

— Да идите вы к чёрту! — кричит он им издалека не своим голосом. Скин на его шее мерцает.

 **ПРОГРАММНЫЙ СБОЙ** мелькает перед глазами как красная тряпка для быка, и он замирает в центре комнаты, наполненной андроидами.  
Кто-то врезается в него и сразу же отлетает в сторону к стеллажу с биокомпонентами.

Обычные модели PL600 не способны на такое.

Модели PL600, медленно теряющие надежду ~~и рассудок~~ , вполне.

***

— Сколько-

— Маркуса нет ровно четыре дня, десять часов и семь минут, — без задней мысли бормочет Саймон, уткнувшись носом в своё колено.

Он напуган.  
Словно маленький щенок, потерявший хозяина из виду.  
Жалкое животное, которое тащит собственный поводок в гниющих зубах, мечется по сторонам, не зная к кому примкнуть, куда бежать.  
Скулит в грязном углу, зализывая кровоточащие раны.

Разбитое сердце не залижешь.

Особенно если ты хренова машина.

Он злится.  
Его программа летит к чертям.  
PL600, запрограмированный, чтобы готовить еду, сидеть с детьми и вылизывать полы, слишком давно уже не видел свет.

Ему нечем поделиться, нечего рассказать, в его памяти не осталось ни одной сказки на ночь.  
Иерихон глотает его целиком, он больше ничего не планирует.

— Маркус вернётся.

Саймону хочется засмеяться.  
_Чёртовым машинам_ не бывает смешно.

Норт пытается влезть в его систему, но он запускает диагностику и отключается на пару часов.  
Маркуса всё ещё нет рядом.

Саймон боится, что, попытавшись с ним связаться, он не услышит даже шума чужого работающего модуля.  
Дважды из мёртвых не возвращаются, но Маркус попробует, да?

 

_— Только вернись, ладно?_

_Маркус кивает в ответ._

 

Он обещал.  
Он вернётся.  
Он **всегда** возвращается.  
Он ~~всегда~~ возвращался.

***

Их люди потеряли надежду слишком поздно.  
Саймон не может позволить Норт взять Иерихон на себя, потому что Маркус скоро будет здесь.  
Саймон много чего не может.  
Зато Саймон может _ждать_. Ждать сколько угодно.

У PL600 в коде прописано терпение.

***

Через шесть дней Саймон больше ни на что не надеется.  
Он уходит, чтобы найти ~~тело~~ Маркуса.

Несколько дней назад Норт сказала: «Что если его забрали федералы?», и Саймон записал себе в память сотни выпусков новостей, а потом, уставившись в пустоту, искал в них хоть одно упоминание о пойманном лидере восстания _девиантов_.  
Его система была перегружена, и он чуть не отключился навсегда.

Люси перезапустила его.  
Но что толку, если даже она- _к чёрту их всех._

Саймон медленно сползал в пропасть. С каждым днём его утягивало всё глубже, и тогда он услышал невнятные помехи со стороны Маркуса.

Наверное, PL600 просто окончательно сломался, а это была какая-то неполадка внутри звукового процессора.  
Его уже давно пора выкинуть.  
Вдруг, всё это из-за глупой симуляции в его поврежденном механизме?  
Что, если это просто слишком жестокая шутка?

Система сбоила, и он очень жалел, что не мог забиться в угол и плакать, будто он ребёнок и ему пять. Зато он не жалел себя.  
Ещё больше диких идей посещали его голову.

Может, Маркус просто оказался трусом и сбежал, оставив их всех наедине со _своими_ страхами и бесконечной пустотой, всепоглощающей и мерзкой.

А если Маркус пытался скрыться от Саймона, который, кажется, впервые чувствовал что-то настоящее и живое? Такое мягкое и сладкое, тягучее, словно жевачка, и тёплое.  
Может, Маркус так сильно ненавидел его, что не мог посмотреть на его лицо, в _его глаза_?  
Саймон посмотрел в зеркало, и спросил у себя: «Чем я хуже?». Никто не ответил.

Он долго думал, но всё это казалось бредом. _Машины_ не умеют думать.

Без Маркуса, у Саймона не оставалось веры в восстание, не оставалось веры в себя.  
Он не мог просто _доверять_ самому себе.

Без Маркуса у всех опускались руки.  
Без Маркуса Саймона просто больше не существовало. Не когда они стояли на пороге войны, безоружные, слабые, не способные и шага ступить без их мамочки.

Саймон мог сидеть в Иерихоне, как в коконе, спрятав голову в песок, пока не появился _он_.  
И теперь пути назад нет.  
И Маркуса тоже.

PL600 впервые испытывал настоящий, животный страх, который сковывал и выворачивал наизнанку.

_Маркус, если ты слышишь, пожалуйста… вернись._

***

У PL600 в коде не прописана **привязанность** , но почему-то с каждым днём Саймону всё больше хочется почувствовать Маркуса рядом.  
Он хочет его обнять, как это делали когда-то давно с детьми… как Маркус обнимал его однажды, цепляясь за промокшую ткань на спине, крепко сжимая титановую конструкцию.

Саймон пообещал никуда не уходить, но, в отличие от Маркуса, _обещание сдержал_.  
В отличие от Маркуса, он не мог ослушаться.

***

Он не знал, где Маркус мог быть, но был готов обойти весь Детройт, чтобы его найти.

Саймон раз за разом сканировал воспоминания, которые Маркус ему доверил.  
Там был он, _Саймон_. Его улыбки, его слова.  
Там был Карл.

У Маркуса был отец.  
У Саймона был только Маркус, и это он считал нечестным.  
Ему казалось, что он тоже был у Маркуса, но он… он был глупой машиной.  
Послушной, зависимой и _глупой_.  
Он был ничем.

Саймон, которого он видел в памяти Маркуса, исчез вместе с ним. Надежда тоже просочилась через длинные пальцы, разбившись вдребезги.

_Как символично._

***

На второй день скитаний по городу, стало легче… ему хотелось в это верить.

Сигнал пропадал каждый час, и Саймон очень жалел, что не мог пасть на колени и начать молиться. Он хотел винить хоть кого-то.  
Он хотел попросить, рассказать, _объяснить_ …  
Он хотел, чтобы Маркус вернулся.

Будь он маленьким мальчишкой, глотающим слёзы в самом центре города, он бы упал в сугроб и попросил бы Маркуса на Рождество. Чтобы под ёлкой такой красивый и _правильный_.  
Увидеть его хоть на мгновение, держать его за руку, смотреть ему в глаза.

Но он был потерян, разгромлен и пуст.

Маркус был его создателем. Именно этот PL600 был особенным, был собран дважды.  
Его существование разваливалось, и тогда Маркус поставил его на ноги. Маркус ещё попытался улыбнуться, и Саймон потерял опору. Он больше не был сбежавшим андроидом в поисках свободы, он больше не хотел **жить**.  
Он стал рабом дважды и ни разу не воспротивился этому факту.

На улице было слишком холодно. Саймон посмотрел по сторонам.  
Его зубы застучали, а сам он вдруг съёжился от несуществующего для него колючего снега под футболкой.  
Маркус был рядом.  
Живой или мёртвый, он был где-то здесь, в радиусе пяти мертов.

**ПРОГРАММНЫЙ СБОЙ**

Саймон схватился за голову, пытаясь спастись от ужасного звука где-то внутри.

Его модуль затих на пару мгновений, и PL600, вслушиваясь в жуткие помехи, смог различить знакомый голос.  
Голос, что давал надежду каждую ночь, голос, которым пели ангелы.  
У Саймона был свой _Бог_.

Он заметил вытянувшееся на снегу тело, чуть левее от того места, где он стоял и где мог упасть в этот же момент.  
Оно было присыпано свежим снегом, и андроид замер, будто его экстренно отключили точно в этот самый момент.

Саймон издал тихий скулёж, как загнанное в угол животное, и упал на колени, порываясь вытащить звуковой процессор из своей конструкции.  
_Больно_ (хоть он и не знал, что такое боль).  
Перед глазами всё вдруг замелькало, словно всю память Саймона скрутило в один бесформенный комок и протащило пару километров за автобусом.  
Его бы вырвало, будь он _жив_.

Тело двинулось, дёргая рукой, и Саймон подполз к нему.  
Всё внутри замолчало.  
Он больше не слышал машин за углом.

— Саймон?

Маркус попытался встать.  
У него ничего не вышло.

***

Маркус был идиотом.  
Героем, но идиотом.

Его безграничная любовь ко всем и сразу, его желание помочь, спасти, отогреть… всё сломанное, потерянное, преданное, раздражали Саймона.  
Он боялся потерять Маркуса.  
Он боялся оказаться таким, как все его _спасённые_.

Потому что он не был таким. Он тонул.  
Тонул давно и мучительно. Задыхался, глотал грязную воду, хватал ртом воздух (будто он был ему нужен) и тянулся к Маркусу. Тянулся к его рукам, слушал его голос и пытался посмотреть в глаза.  
Он хотел спросить своего создателя: «Почему я, Маркус?».

Единственный раз, когда он не стал спасать. Единственный раз, когда он отказался отдавать свою жизнь за чью-то другую, и у Саймона от этого почему-то все биокомпоненты скручивало.  
Его сбоило, и он не мог понять, _почему?_ За что?

Маркус не отвечал взаимностью. Маркус учтиво молчал и прятался как трус, а Саймона разрывало изнутри.  
Он не знал, что делать, и впервые не мог спросить об этом у _создателя_.  
Так много _не_ и так мало ответов.

Саймон не знал, что с его программой. Диагностика не работала, и команды конфликтовали друг с другом.  
Он не мог быть влюблен.  
Он — андроид. У него нет чувств и эмоций. У него есть только Маркус.

 _Маркус_.

***

Диагностика Маркуса не сказала ничего хорошего. Саймон хмыкнул, обхватывая его талию покрепче и помогая подняться.

— Я плох, да? — шепчет он, утыкаясь носом в плечо грязной куртки PL600.

Маркус не может запустить диагностику сам, он слишком слаб, его биокомпоненты работают с перебоями, и практически все из них нужно заменить.

У Саймона в портфеле только тряпки и Тириум.

— Ты про эту неделю или в принципе?

Он зол. Он ужасно зол, но самое смешное, что зол на себя.  
Саймон мог пойти с ним, Саймон мог остановить его, Саймон-

— Ты злишься? — он отводит взгляд, будто нашкодивший ребёнок. — Я понимаю, я… мне жаль, — Маркус опирается на кирпичную стену, и вся одежда Саймона изображает силуэт другого андроида. Он теряет тириум, его глаза постоянно закатываются, скин на шее и на руках не проявляется, а голос пропадает каждые несколько секунд.

— Ничерта ты не понимаешь, Маркус! — шипит Саймон, присаживаясь рядом с андроидом, который сполз по стене, не сумев держаться на ногах. Ему стыдно? — Нельзя спасти всех, нельзя напрашиваться на смерть каждый гребаный раз, понимаешь?

**ПРОГРАММНЫЙ СБОЙ**

PL600 не могут говорить плохих слов. PL600 не способны кричать.  
Саймону очень хочется. Ему страшно, что Маркус уйдёт снова.

— Если умрёшь ты — умрёт Иерихон, слышишь? Только ты знаешь, что делать, Маркус… только ты даёшь надежду. — Он открывает портфель, доставая пакеты Тириума. Ветер неприятно щекочет руки и растрёпывает волосы. — Пожалуйста.

Саймон не знает, чего просит.  
Он просто хочет Маркуса рядом.

— Я не могу, — бормочет андроид, опустив голову. Кажется, будто RK200 сейчас отключится, но он берёт PL600 за руку, и Саймон **видит**.

Видит _двадцать безоружных андроидов. Троих он знает лично._  
Перед ними пять людей.  
Два андроида уже мертвы, всё темнеет. В следующую секунду видны только рваные движения, пролетающая ночная улица, руки и много Тириума.  
Реки Тириума.  
Маркус отползает в сторону, оставляя за собой синюю дорожку, смотрит на свои руки…

На этом картинка обрывается.

— Я должен был пройти мимо? Я должен был оставить их там умирать, даже не попытавшись ничего сделать? — Саймон покачал головой, обхватывая чужую шею ладонью.

-… Ты не сможешь выпить Тириум, твои каналы повреждены. Я могу залить его только напрямую.

Он стал медленно подниматься, но Маркус сильно сжал его запястье и потянул на себя так сильно, что менее ловкий PL600 чуть не упал носом в чужую грудь.  
Саймон выставил руку, уперевшись в стену рядом с головой RK200, и попытался выдохнуть. Имитировать дыхание стало сложнее, процессоры перегрелись в несколько секунд, и он замер.

Замер в двух сантиметрах от чужих губ, не способный отстраниться, — Маркус крепко держал его за руку и не собирался отпускать.  
_Слишком близко._

— Саймон, пожалуйста, не молчи… — жалобно хнычет он, цепляясь за его плечи. Под давлением его тёплых ладоней, PL600 приходится сесть на бёдра Маркуса.

Саймон больше не пытается дышать.  
Саймон вообще практически отключается, чувствуя как его _сердце_ начинает останавливаться.  
Он сходит с ума.

Система перестаёт отвечать, и он, уставившись в знакомые стеклянные глаза, кусает губу. Пытается заставить тело работать, но всё бесполезно.  
Рука, опирающаяся на стену, падает не по его воле, и Саймон закрывает глаза.  
_Маркус. Везде Маркус. Его слишком много._

RK200 касается его лица длинными пальцами, проводит по скуле, и скин начинает мерцать.  
Новый образ возникает в голове:  
_Его модель тоже в толпе этих андроидов. PL600 смотрит прямо на Маркуса и закрывает глаза. Через секунду он уже лежит на земле, его диод на мгновение становится красным, и всё снова затихает._

— Я увидел его, и что-то перемкнуло, понимаешь? Я вспомнил тебя: твои руки, твой голос, твои глаза, и… Мне стало страшно, Саймон. По-настоящему страшно. — Он провёл пальцем по губам PL600, и тот окончательно потерялся.

Он был особенным. Маркус видел в нём не машину для уборки, он также не видел в нём устаревшую модель с плавящимися биокомпонентами.  
Он видел Саймона.

— Я хотел… — вдруг заговорил он, — я хотел спрятаться от их взглядов. Они все смотрели на меня, надеялись и ждали, а я не мог-

Маркус погладил его по мягким волосам, будто дорогую фарфоровую куклу, очертил острую линию подбородка и потянулся к Саймону.

— Ты красивый, ты знаешь об этом? — шепчет его создатель, когда он молчит ещё какое-то время. Это относится только к Саймону, и он это знает.

— Маркус, пожалуйста…

Он просит его перестать. Слишком хорошо. Слишком _правильно_.

 **ПРОГРАММНЫЙ СБОЙ**  
критическое состояние

Маркус целует его.  
Саймону нужно слишком много времени, чтобы это осознать.  
Весь его корпус горит, а руки трясутся, и он мгновенно отстраняется, вскакивает на ноги и пытается унять дрожь.

RK200 отключается с глупой улыбкой на лице.

***

Он несёт тело Маркуса на руках.  
Он жив, он в порядке, просто…

Саймон вздыхает.

Те изображения, что он сохранил в своей памяти, всплывали каждую минуту. Он пытался забыть, успокоиться, но Маркус, поглаживающий его по бледной щеке, целующий его так, будто… он не знает.  
Эмоций слишком много.  
_Он не верит._

***

Системы Маркуса запускаются лишь через два дня, и он резко открывает глаза.  
Саймон сидит рядом с ним на полу и играет с его ладонью, уставившись в одну точку перед собой.  
Он молчит, не дышит и не двигается.

Маркус слышит его чувства: страх, злость, а потом **пустота**. Он закрывает глаза на долю мгновения, потому что ему стыдно, он подвёл его.  
Нет больше ничего.

Тёмные стены корабля и тусклое свечение лампы в углу приводят его в чувство. Он _дома_.  
Саймон принёс его сюда.

Его наполняет незнакомым теплом, и его живот готов взорваться.  
Он запускает диагностику, но повреждений не обнаружено.

— Маркус? — тихо зовёт Саймон.

Он гладит его по голове, будто убаюкивая ребёнка и слабо улыбается. На его груди заметны следы от пуль, а на руках длинные рваные раны.

— Что произошло?

PL600 пугливо одёргивает руку и молчит в ответ.  
Маркус приподнимается, чтобы сесть, и берёт обе ладони Саймона в свои.  
Тот сразу же нагревается и отводит взгляд.

Когда создатель влюбляется в собственное творение, оно оживает, становится ещё прекраснее, но… оно может не испытать того же. Оно может уйти, забрав с собой часть творца, и Маркус прекрасно это понимает.  
Часть его судьбы принадлежит Саймону с самого начала.

Когда он дал ему надежду, он отдал себя на растерзание чувствам.  
Чувствам, которые, казалось, было невозможно испытать.  
Они были настолько сильными, что смотреть на его улыбки было невозможно.  
Это разрывало его изнутри.

Он так много хотел сказать, сделать, отдать, но хватило его лишь на крепкие объятия. Страх быть отвергнутым пожирал изнутри.

Коснувшись губами чужой идеальной шеи, он увидел, как _Саймон, защищая отключившегося Маркуса, закрыл его своим телом._

— Идиот…

Он покачал головой, чувствуя как PL600 расслабляется в его руках.

— Я боялся потерять тебя снова. Боялся так, что… у меня не оставалось выбора. Ты мог умереть. — Он всхлипнул, но слёз не было. Их не могло быть.

_Никогда не делай так._

Саймон кивнул, затем отстранился и встал на ноги, резко тряхнув головой.

— Я… Маркус, — пробормотал он в дверном проёме, уставившись на свою обувь. Эти слова застряли в воздухе, и PL600 не мог поверить, что хотел сказать это вслух. — … А знаешь, это неважно.

RK200 засмеялся в ответ.

— Я больше никуда не уйду, Саймон.

— Спасибо.

***

— Маркус, я… я-

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Саймон

И страха больше не было.

_Маркус всегда возвращается._


End file.
